I loved you all along, and I forgive you
by Tasha De Costa
Summary: RamaniTerry. She loved her all along, almost as much as she loves him. Yet she never felt able to tell either of them. Maybe thats about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Ramani fan fic.

Ramani sighed as she walked into CID carrying the normal load of folders. Her orange bag was hanging off her arm, causing her to tip slightly as she walked. The usual thing greeted her, everyone in deep conversation either with each other or on the phone. No "Hello" or "How are you Ramani?" Just a slight nod of the head, not that she expected anymore, it's what she was used to and she would not change it for the world. Terry, her closest friend, was currently in Spain with his partner Lucy….Ramani was very confused by him and Lucy, one minute he wants to finish it next thing she knows they're engaged to be married and Lucy is pregnant.

DC Jo Masters and DS Samantha Nixon walked into CID laughing to each other, they both looked up at Ramani and mouthed "Hello", Ramani enjoyed Jo and Sam's company but always felt like the odd one out. She smiled back at them and dumped everything onto her desk, labels decorated her computer monitor all reading the same thing: "Ramani so and so called" "Ramani somebody rang for you", maybe she longed for a message from Terry she didn't know. Neil Manson walked up to Ramani's desk and she looked up at him, "Morning Guv."

"Morning Ramani, busy as usual I see. We've had a lot of calls for you while you've been on your training course." Neil looked impressed, Ramani just longed to hear from Terry.

"I see Guv, who from? Terry?"

"Afraid not, he'll be sunning himself in Spain too busy to phone work."

Work? Ramani didn't mean work she meant her, the one he once told he loved, the 'Only One' her, not work.

"Absolutely, of course. Who was it then Guv?"

"A young girl by what JT told me, he told her you were on a training course and were getting back today and she said she'll come in then."

"Today? Oh ok then, well I'll probably be doing all this today." She said nodding towards a mountain of paper work.

"Same here Ramani, well must get on then. Bye."

"Bye Guv." Neil Manson was renowned for his lack of empathy although strangely lately he'd changed. Many had commented on his change of character but right now Ramani didn't really care.

The morning passed slowly for Ramani who by 1pm was only on her second file. She longed for something to get her out of it but she knew the paperwork would still be there when she got back. Her phone hadn't rang all morning and she was finding it hard to concentrate on an empty stomach so she grabbed her coat and went down to the canteen. It was buzzing as it usually was at lunchtime, 5 or 6 PCs sat round a table talking about usual PC stuff. Sounded like Roger had been winding someone up again, Ramani smirked to herself. She grabbed herself a sandwich and sat at a table, she looked up as someone sat next to her, June Ackland.

"Hey June, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, how are you? How was the course?"

"I'm ok thanks, the course was very….interesting. Although it seemed like others there didn't think so." Ramani took a bite of her sandwich.

"Did you hear about all the phone calls the stations been receiving for you? It sounds like someone is desperate to see you."

"Yes I've heard, I don't know who it is though. I don't know many young girls."

"Well she's coming in today so you'll know soon. I better go now, custody beckons. See you later."

"Yeah bye June." Ramani looked as June left the canteen. She found June Ackland a true inspiration, she'd been through so much and always came out fighting. Similar to people Ramani has to deal with in CSU. June Ackland had been the officer in charge of CSU when Ramani had arrived, she was a great help to her on her first few days. A bit like a mum.


	2. Chapter 2

Finishing off her sandwich Ramani headed back to CID, walking along the corridor JT called her.

"DS De Costa? There's someone at front office for you."

Ramani turned round. "Thanks JT."

At last Ramani was to find out who this young girl was. She walked into the front office and looked round. Sitting down opposite the desk was a young girl no more than 17, she had long brown hair and looked of Indian decent, when she saw Ramani she immediately stood up. Ramani walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm DS De Costa."

"Hi, I'm Jodie….your daughter."

Hearing this JT looked over at the pair, his expression full of shock.

"Erm Jodie let's go in there." Ramani pointed at the room the chairs backed onto, she walked over to the door and held it open for Jodie, she closed it.

"You're my daughter? I don't have a daughter."

"Yes you do, it's me…you are Ramani De Costa aren't you? DS Ramani De Costa?"

"Yes I am." Ramani played with her hands as she sat down on a chair. "Sit down Jodie." Jodie sat next to Ramani and looked into her eyes, Ramani looked down at her hands.

Back in CID JT entered the room, he looked round and spotted DS Nixon and DC Masters joking in the corner. He walked over to them.

"You will never guess what I just heard! Did you know DS De Costa has a daughter?"

The two women stopped laughing at once and their face turned to disbelief.

"No I didn't." Jo said to JT.

"Do you think it's right to start telling everyone?" Sam asked JT. "If she hasn't told anyone maybe she doesn't want people to know."

JT looked at them both, "You're right. Forget I said anything."

JT walked away but how could they forget what he just said. They looked at each with mouths open, thoughts flying through their brains.

"A daughter…Ramani's never said anything before." Jo said.

"Perhaps there's a history there, I'm sure if Ramani wants us to know then she'll tell us later." Sam said to Jo as if that was the end of the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ramani looked at Jodie, all the fear flooding back from 16 years ago. Her parent's faces, the dirty looks from people and his face filling her head at every turn. She didn't blame Jodie, of course she didn't, what could Jodie have done? Ramani went to talk to Jodie but couldn't find the words to say.

"How are you?" Ramani asked her. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say when you meet your daughter for the first time in 16 years.

Jodie just smiled at her, "I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm err shocked." What else could she say? One hour ago she was DS De Costa moaning over the millions of files she had to get through. Now, just 60 minutes later she was 'Mum'.

"Yeah, I did try to ring you but I gather you've been on a course for the past 3-4 days. How was it?"

"It was interesting thanks." Not that she could remember a minute of it now, she suddenly had a very sick feeling as she'd just realised what was happening. He'd come back to haunt her, she was never going to get rid of him. Ramani suddenly stood up, "Jodie I'm really busy I have to go."

"But I've only just met you."

"Sorry but I can't deal with this…"

Ramani ran out of the room, tears rolling down her face. JT looked on from behind the desk. Jo stood in the toilet applying her lipstick as Ramani ran in and locked herself in a cubicle.

"Searge?"

Ramani sniffed as she sat down onto the toilet.

"Ramani, is everything alright?"

Jo tried to get into the toilet as it suddenly went quiet but the door was locked.

"Ramani open the door! Please!"

Jo became increasingly worried until, at last, Ramani stood up and opened the door. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her deep brown eyes blurred with tears. Ramani broke down as she saw the concerned look in Jo's eyes. Jo wrapped her arms around her and let the pain all come out.

"Hey, Ramani it's alright." Seeing a friend, especially Ramani, break down like this broke Jo. Tears started to well up in her eyes but she hung on tight as she knew seeing her like this would just make Ramani worse. The only time Jo had seen Ramani slightly like this was when Maggie was obsessed with her or when that weirdo David Russo abducted her.

Ramani looked up at Jo, feeling 17 again, vulnerable and longing for her mum to give her a huge hug. Jo wiped the tears from Ramani's face and her own.

"Hey Ramani what's happened?" She was unsure whether she should mention the fact she knew about Ramani's daughter so she decided not too. Like Sam said if Ramani chose to tell Jo, or didn't, it was solely up to her.

"He's come back…I knew this would happen, he's never going to go away." Jo looked at Ramani in a state of confusement.

"Who's back Ramani?"

Tears started to form in Ramani's eyes again, he'd broken her. She felt the same as she did when she'd found out she was pregnant. Sick, dizzy, faint. After 16 years she'd slowly learnt to put it all behind her, she could never forget but at least she could stop it being at the forefront of her mind. Not now though, this time it was back for good in the shape of a young innocent 16-year-old who reminded Ramani so much of herself. Ramani straightened up and looked at Jo. Did she tell Jo? Did she not? Could she say she could actually trust Jo, Ramani thought so.

"Erm…my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Jo asked trying to act surprised, perhaps she was surprised by the fact Ramani did actually tell her.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you had a daughter? How old is she?"

"She's 16."

"16!" Jo couldn't help it just slipped out, when JT said that Ramani had a daughter Jo expected a toddler, barely able to talk…not a teenager! A young adult, a young women. "Sorry Ramani, I just expected her to be younger."

"So did I, I can't believe it has been 16 years."

"So how come you didn't tell anyone that you had a daughter? I'm surprised Terry didn't say anything like when it was her birthday or at Christmas."

Ramani looked down, Jo watched her. Oh no what had she said wrong?

"Terry doesn't know."

Jo looked at Ramani, now she really was confused. Terry and Ramani were the closest out of all the CID lot, they shared everything. Yet Ramani hadn't told Terry she had a daughter living with her.

"Sorry Ramani, you've lost me. Surely Terry would have noticed that you had a daughter? That there was someone living with you in your house?"

"She doesn't live with me Jo, I gave her up for adoption. I don't expect you to understand but I couldn't keep her. After everything that had happened…I didn't blame her then and I don't blame her now just everytime I looked into her eyes I saw him."

Slowly it was becoming clear to Jo, there was still a huge gap though. Who was 'he'?

Jo held onto Ramani's hand wanting her to know that she could tell her anything.

"She's still down in front office, I feel so bad. It's not her fault I just can't do this. I came into work expecting to have a day full of paper, the last thing I expected was for Jodie to come here."

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?" Asked Jo.

"Yes please Jo, if you don't mind."

Jo gave Ramani the packet of tissues from within her pocket and pecked her cheek, she took one last look at Ramani and walked down to front office.


	4. Chapter 4

JT stood at the desk.

"JT could you keep what you said to DS Nixon and myself to yourself? Don't mention anything to anyone and if anyone asks you do not know a thing. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear Guv."

Jo walked into the side room and looked at Jodie. Jo didn't know what she'd expected but seeing Ramani's daughter in front of her made everything so realistic. She had long brown hair, similar to Ramani, with deep brown eyes. Knowing that it was Ramani's daughter somehow made Jo feel more comfortable.

"Hello, Jodie?"

"Yes, where's Ramani gone?"

"She's err just a bit upset that's all."

"Oh right." Jodie looked at Jo, tears in her eyes. Jo didn't know if she could put on a brave face anymore so changed the subject.

"I'm DC Jo Masters but you can call me just Jo."

"Alright then just Jo." Jodie smiled up at Jo, all Jo saw though was a young Ramani.

There was a knock at the door and Jo opened it. Sam Nixon stood at the door.

"Hello Sam, this here is Jodie."

Sam looked at Jodie then back to Jo with a dazzled look on her face.

"Hi." Said Jodie. "I'm just getting in the way here, it's obvious she doesn't want to know me so I think I'll just go."

"No Jodie, stay. She just needs time for it all to sink in that's all." Said Jo.

"Mmm. Maybe then, I'm not sure."

Sam looked at Jo as if to say, what's happening. Could Jo tell Sam? Ramani had confided in Jo..she couldn't just take the trust away.

"Sam, could you find Ramani and bring her down here for me please?"

Sam looked back at Jodie and rolled her eyes, maybe it's because she was blonde but she really couldn't understand what was happening. Phil Hunter winked at Sam as they passed each other on the steps to CID. As Sam entered CID she looked around for Ramani but there was no sign of her, Suzie Sim sat at her computer.

"Suzie, have you seen Ramani anywhere?" Asked Sam.

"Only when I went to the toilet..but that was over 10 minutes ago so she's probably gone now." Suzie looked back at her computer screen as if Sam wasn't there, as if she never even asked her a question. Again Sam rolled her eyes, if this is the attitude she got then poor Gary Best no wonder he left! Sam walked to the female toilets, she really wasn't in the mood for a wild goose chase and just hoped Ramani was in there.

"Ramani?" Sam knocked on the toilet doors. No answer. "Ramani?"

"Is that you DS Nixon?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Inspector Gold opened the cubicle door and looked at Sam.

"Why are you in here looking for DS De Costa? Don't you have any work to do?"

"Of course Ma'am but we're looking for Ramani because errr….we need her help on a tough CSU case."

"Mmmm who's we?"

"Myself and Jo Masters."

Gina grinned at her, Sam didn't know whether this was a pleasant smile or one that said stop looking for Ramani and get on with something. So she smiled back, nodded and walked out of the toilet; breathing a huge sigh of relief. Where could Ramani be? Sam had been to CID and the women's toilets, the canteen? Ramani didn't go in there much, at that moment Neil Manson walked past.

"Guv, have you seen Ramani?"

"Afraid not Sam, not since this morning."

"Have you just been in the canteen Guv?"

"Yes Sam…why?"

"No reason."

Neil walked away with rather a confused look on his face, was there some sinister side to Sam asking him where he'd been?

Giving up, Sam walked back to where Jo and Jodie were. She tapped on the door and opened it.

"Sorry Jo I looked but can't find her."

"Well she obviously doesn't want to see me, I'll just go." Said Jodie.

"Hang on a minute, Sam where would Ramani go outside of the station?" Asked Jo.  
"Well no where today, she's not on a case. She was tackling the mountain of paper work on her desk, I checked basically the whole station. She wouldn't be interviewing and outside of the station with no case the only place she would be is home."

"Do you know where she lives?" Asked Jo.  
"Yes but I've got a meeting at 2, so I can't go there right now."

"Oh ok well don't worry Sam, I'll take Jodie and I'll try her mobile and if not get her home address of JT or someone. Cheers Sam." Jo gave one of her warm smiles to Sam, the one that melted Sam's heart. Sam smiled back, turned on her heel and walked back up to CID.


	5. Chapter 5

Jodie looked at Jo, the disappointment written across her face.

"Come on young lady, lets go and sort this out." Jo opened the door for Jodie and they walked into the front office.

"Jodie let's go out the front." The pair walked out into the cool mid-afternoon air. Jo's hair blew gently away from her face as she held her mobile to her ear. Jodie stood, hugging her arms, warming herself as she watched the passing traffic.

"No answer…I'll leave a message." Said Jo. "Hi Ramani, its Jo. I'm with Jodie, she's still here waiting for you. You need to get back to the station, or at least tell us where you are, so you can talk to you. Er..let me know where you are."

Jo put her phone back into her pocket and looked at Jodie. She paused for a moment while she watched the tear fall from Jodie's cheek onto her jacket. Jo touched Jodie's shoulder and Jodie turned into Jo. Jo felt something she'd never felt before, whether it was sympathy for Jodie or the maternal instinct kicking in she didn't know. The two stood in front of the main doors hugging each other. Jo didn't know the history between Ramani and Jodie, nor did she want to know. Jodie needed someone and Jo was the only there for her. Where is Ramani? Jo wondered. Why wasn't she here doing this?

After 2 or 3 minutes Jo took Jodie back into the main office.

"Do you want anything Jodie?"

"No that's ok, I might just go home."

At that time Terry Perkins, looking very tanned, walked into the station.

"DC Terry Perkins, you look like you've caught a bit of the sun!" Jo smiled at him.

"Hey Jo! I see nothings changed." Terry looked around the front office. JT still stood behind the desk, phones ringing, sirens blearing. "Where's Ramani, I've bought her a little souvenir from the Costa Del Sol."

Jodie looked up at the mention of Ramani's name, Terry noticed this and looked back at the young girl.

"Terry, this is Jodie…We've been trying to find Ramani, she's disappeared."

"Disappeared! What do you mean? Is she ok? She hasn't been hurt has she?"

"No she's not been hurt, she just had a bit of a shock that's all."

"A shock? What do you mean Jo?"

Jo didn't know whether she should tell Terry, surely Ramani would want him to know? But maybe she didn't want him to know. Now that Jo had told Terry that Ramani had had a shock surely he'd want, or need, to know what was happening. Terry looked at Jodie, his mind racing, who was this girl? What was she to do with Ramani? He looked up at Jo.

"Jo..What is going on?"

Jodie stood up next to Jo.

"I'm Jodie, Ramani's daughter. I came in to meet her but I think I gave her a bit of a shock. I just want to know she's ok. You're obviously a close friend of hers, do you know where she'd be?"

Terry stood starring at Jodie. He watched her confused, what had that girl just said? Ramani's daughter, surely not? His mind went back to Ramani being alone, hurting, fearing whatever it was that was troubling her.

"I'll try her mobile." He said.

"I already have," said Jo. "No answer, I left her a message though."

"It isn't like Ramani to run from her problems."

"I'm just one big one." Commented Jodie.

Terry again looked at Jodie, confusement plasted across his face. Was she really Ramani's daughter? Terry didn't think so, he'd never seen her before.

"I'll go for a drive to try and find her, I'll bring her back here."

Terry smiled at Jo and Jodie, he walked out of the station and went to his car. He sat in the driver's seat and dialed Ramani's number. He held his phone to his ear.

Ramani took her phone from out of her pocket. Terry was ringing her. Was he back in England? She smiled to herself.

"Hello?"

"Ramani, its Terry. Where are you?"

"I'm just having some time to myself."

"Are you ok?"

"No not really."

A tear formed in Ramani's eye, she wiped it away. Now was not the time to break down.

"Ramani where are you?"

"I'm by the river."

Ramani closed her phone, she knew Terry would come to find her. Maybe she wanted him to come and find her, wanted him to hold her, to wipe away the past. She knew that wasn't possible, but wipe away the tears of today.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry turned the keys in his engine and headed for the river; the image of Ramani in his mind. His holiday with Lucy had made him realise how much he loved Ramani. Lucy was going to be the mother of his child but his heart was somewhere else. Of course he loved Lucy, just not as much as he did Ramani. Everytime he saw her around Sun Hill his heart missed a bit, everytime his hand felt hers his heart skipped, the love he felt for her just filled his mind every second of every day. The Nickelback song played on his radio:

"I loved you all along, and I forgive you."

Terry's mobile interrupted his thoughts. Lucy's name appeared on his screen, his face fell as he pressed the red phone. "Not now Lucy." He mumbled to himself.  
Terry pulled his car up beside the riverbank; he got out and locked the doors. As he looked around the river the sun warmed the top of his head. The leaves crunched under his feet, as the wet grass dampened his shoes. His hands lay in his jacket pockets as his eyes searched for the one he loved. He squinted his eyes as he saw an orange coat on the side of a bench. He sped up as he kept looking at the bench. When he got to the bench he smiled. The lady sitting on the bench turned around and smiled back.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello DS De Costa." Terry sat next to Ramani. "How strange seeing you here."

The pair looked at each other and Terry leaned in to kiss Ramani on the cheek. She blushed slightly.

"What are you doing down here? Jo and that girl looked really worried about you."

"Is she still with Jo?"

"She was when I left, who is she?"

Ramani looked into Terry's eyes. What would he say? She'd made him open up to her about his abuse yet never mentioned her own. Would he get angry and leave her?

"Terry, she's my daughter."

Terry looked at her. Ramani looked away over the river. All of a sudden she felt his hand on hers, did this mean he accepted her again.

She turned to look at him and he put his over hand on her face, as she put his hand onto hers all her fears washed away.

"I've missed you Ramani."

A tear formed in her eye as he gazed into her eyes.

"I missed you too Terry."

The pair hugged as the sun disappeared behind a cloud. After a couple of minutes in each other's arms they parted. Terry tucked Ramani's hair behind her ears and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You want to tell me about it?"

Ramani looked at Terry, he wasn't angry, he hadn't shouted at her, he'd actually listened. He accepted her for her, even with all the troubles that came with it. She sighed to herself as she realised she had fallen in love with him.

"She's my daughter, she's called Jodie and she's 16, maybe 17."

"You never told me you had a daughter." Terry's voice remained calm, no hint of anger, more concern.

"I gave her up for adoption. I was only young Terry."

Terry held onto Ramani's hands. He never wanted to let her go again, Lucy had vanished from his mind all he could see, hear, feel and yurn for was Ramani.

"I know Ramani, you don't need to explain to me."

"But I do Terry. After all that I put you through, with Ben and your past."

"You didn't put me through that Ramani, I chose to tell you."

"I was only her age, I was naïve I couldn't cope with everything Terry."

"Hey listen it's ok now. You don't need to explain to me."

"She's still at the station Ramani, you need to see her. You don't need to tell me anything, you need to talk to Jodie."

"I can't, all I can see when I look at her is him."

"She's a completely different person, isn't that what you tell people?"

"Tell people?"

Ramani questioned what he meant. Did he know? Was she that easy to understand? If she was then why did he go with Lucy and not ask her?

"I know Ramani. You don't need to tell me."

"You know? How?"

"I can understand, I've been there myself remember? Not exactly the same I know but it's along the same lines."

Ramani felt the fear lift from her stomach, she didn't have to tell him he already knew. Terry smiled at her, her heart melted again.

"Come on Ramani, you need to go and talk to Jodie."

Terry stood up and held his hand out for hers, Ramani stood up and grabbed her bag. She took hold of Terry's hand and he kissed her cheek again.


	7. Chapter 7

The car drew up to Sun Hill station and they got out of the car. She leaned back onto the car and breathed in deeply.

"Come on, you can do this."

Terry rubbed Ramani's arm, he knew that she was nervous.

Jo stood with Jodie at the front desk, the pair were laughing. Ramani walked in and looked at Jodie. The image of him had left her mind, she saw Jodie her daughter not him.

Jo and Terry shared a look. Jo smiled at Ramani and said goodbye to Jodie. Terry and Jo walked up the CID steps so Ramani and Jodie were left looking at each other.

"Should we go in here?" Ramani pointed to a private room.

Jodie smiled at Ramani, could this be the time she really got to know her mum?

Ramani shut the door and showed Jodie a chair. She sat down next to her.

"Should we start again?" Asked Ramani.

"Yes please." Jodie smiled at Ramani and a tear whelmed in Ramani's eye.

"I'm sorry for everything Jodie, I didn't mean to cause so much pain. I always think of you, whenever it's your birthday or Christmas or any other day."

"Really?"

"Really." Jodie leaned forward and held Ramani's hand. A smile spread across both their faces.

"Jodie, I errr I've always loved you."

"I don't blame you for anything, I was explained everything and I would have done the same thing. You were only young."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, mum."

Tears fell from Ramani's cheeks as Jodie hugged her. Silence fell across the room as the pair were reunited after 16 turbulent years.

"He loves you." Said Jodie after a time.

"Who?"

"Terry, is it? He does."

Ramani smiled. "No he doesn't."

"He does, and you love him."

"How did you know?"

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Ramani laughed and tilted her head to the side. She gazed into Jodie's eyes, the warmth from inside made her feel lightheaded. This was her daughter, her grown-up mature daughter. This daughter was now telling her how she felt about Terry. Of course Ramani loved him, she just didn't realise it was that obvious. Did Terry really love her?

"Come on." Jodie stood up.

"Where are we going."

"To CID or wherever Terry is."

"Why?"

"Because you're about to tell Terry how you feel. You two need to be together, I've only seen you together 5 minutes but I've heard all about it from Just Jo."

"Just Jo?"

"Oh just a private joke."

Ramani smiled, typical Jo she thought.

Jodie opened the door and Ramani followed. The two walked up to CID and Ramani found Terry sitting on his own at a computer. Others watched as Ramani walked in with Jodie. Jo smiled to and looked over at Sam. The pair exchanged happy glances.

"Terry."

Terry looked up at Ramani and Jodie.

"Yup."

"I err I need to talk to you."

Silence fell around the CID room, the odd click of the mouse could be heard.

Jodie smiled at Ramani.

"Fire ahead."

"I erm…I just wanted to say that…"

Jodie rolled her eyes.

"She wants to say that she loves you."  
The clicking of the mouse stopped as everyone looked at Ramani and Terry. Ramani looked down, her face slowly turning red.

"Go on Terry give her a snog!" Piped up Jo.

Sam laughed.

"I love you too Ramani."

Sam and Jo cheered as others clapped. Terry stood up and took Ramani in his arms. The pair embraced as excitement ran through the CID room.

Jodie turned off Terry's monitor and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair. Terry held onto Ramani's hand as Jo kissed them both and said congratulations.

"Go home the pair of ya, me and Sam can handle this lot."

"You want to start sending everyone home Jo?" Asked Sam.

"I'll send you home if you give me anymore lip DS Nixon." Jo winked at Sam as the rest laughed.

"Bye Just Jo." Said Jodie.

"See ya sugar!"

Jodie left CID followed by Ramani and Terry still holding hands.

"What are you going to tell Lucy?" Asked Ramani.

"The truth."

"What about the baby?"

"Ramani you're the most important person in my life, me and Lucy will sort it out. Don't worry about it, I love you not her. Who was I trying to kid?"

Jodie opened the doors for the couple as she smiled to herself. Her mum, Ramani De Costa, was happy. It may have taken a long time but Jodie had met her mum and now her mum had her perfect man. Ramani wrapped her arm around Terry's as her daughter held onto her left hand. She had never felt so happy, with the two people she loved the most and always had.


End file.
